Various attempts have been made to implement automated control systems for various types of physical systems having inputs or other control elements that the control system can manipulate to attempt to provide desired output or other behavior of the physical systems being controlled. Such automated control systems have used various types of architectures and underlying computing technologies to attempt to implement such functionality, including to attempt to deal with issues related to uncertainty in the state of the physical system being controlled, the need to make control decisions in very short amounts of time and with only partial information, etc. One example of such an automated control system includes a system for controlling operations of a battery that is discharging electrical power to support a load and/or is charging using electrical power from a source, potentially with ongoing changes in load, source and/or battery internal state.
However, various difficulties exist with existing automated control systems and their underlying architectures and computing technologies, including with respect to managing uncertainty in future values of parameters that can affect operation of the automated control systems.